


Uninterrupted

by Nyphette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot takes place after the interrupted hamburger date, but before the events of the episode "The Outsider" in season 2</p><p>(Prompt by Soft Kitty and Title by Jen:  thank you both for your help and support)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninterrupted

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics

Everything was set. The candles were lit. The table decorated with the finest silver and linens. Taking the roast out of the oven, Rumple saw his hands shake. Tonight had to be perfect. Belle deserved no less.

Removing his apron, Rumple left the roast on the counter to quickly check and make sure his tie was straight and his suit remained unwrinkled. He wore the grey pinstripe with the deep blue shirt and lavender and blue pattered tie. His hair was straight and loose around his shoulders. Studying his reflection in the powder room mirror, Rumple started to criticize every detail, wondering what Belle could possibly find appealing. 

Luckily, before he could be too hard on himself, he heard the doorbell. Heart leaping, stomach lurching, Rumple walked down the hall to answer the summons. After Regina crashed their date at Granny’s, Rumple wanted this evening to be peaceful and uninterrupted.

The first glimpse of her beautiful face, Rumple couldn’t hold back his own grin of delight. “Hey,” he breathed.

“Hi,” Belle smiled as she crossed the threshold. Unable to help but look him up and down, still getting used to the sight of Rumple in suits, Belle decided she liked this version of him. He looked very handsome in anything, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he still owned any of those leather pants he was so fond of wearing back in their land.

Taking her coat, inhaling a whiff of her floral perfume, Rumple struggled to not let his imagination get too carried away. Once her coat was in the closet, he turned to see her beautiful green dress with lace sleeves and a layered handkerchief skirt paired with gold pumps. Her chestnut curls hung around her shoulders and her lips were a rich red…

Tearing his eyes away from temptation, ignoring how much he wanted to kiss her, Rumple escorted Belle down to the dining room, explaining what he prepared for dinner.

“Smells delicious,” Belle said as she placed her linen napkin over her lap, her eyes taking in the candles and the fresh flower centerpiece: a vase of perfectly blossomed red roses. 

“You really did all of this?”

Nodding, he handed Belle a basket of fresh rolls. “There are just a few more details.”

“Do you want help,” she offered.

Shaking his head, Rumple told her to relax as he went to slice the roast and make two plates. Thankfully, Belle was delighted with the whole meal, including the fresh broccoli and baked mini potatoes. 

The food was fabulous! Belle didn’t know Rumple could cook, but decided she liked seeing this new side to him. Over dinner, they talked about this new world, all the differences Storybrooke had to offer, and how others in the Enchanted Forest might react to their plight. Rumple went out of his way to answer her questions, satisfying her curiosity about a variety of topics from technology to food.

He looked so handsome. Belle’s fingers itched to reach out and touch him. Finally gathering her courage, she put her hand over his, smiling as the familiar heat rose, sparking through the skin-to-skin contact. Suddenly, the air was thick with desire. Belle hoped Rumple would kiss her. Oh, she wanted him to kiss her again since that morning in the woods…

“How about dessert,” Rumple asked as he gently drew his hand out from beneath hers.

Leaning heavily on his cane as he put the dishes in the sink before moving to get the dessert, Rumple called himself a fool. Belle was so sweet and precious. He should not be thinking about clearing the perfectly set silver so he could take her on the table. Belle was so beautiful and pure and he was so…unworthy.

Rumple wanted to give Belle a full, uninterrupted meal and show her that he could provide her with a good life here. They weren’t in the dark castle, but perhaps he could eventually convince Belle to stay…

Over dessert, she spoke about the library and all of her plans. Rumple offered her encouragement, saying she was the best woman for the job. After they finished the ice cream, Belle offered to help with the dishes, but Rumple said they could sit for a while before guiding her to the living room to watch TV.

Belle loved the comedies. As she grew comfortable, she wasn’t hesitant to rest her cheek on his shoulder, sinking into his frame. At first, Rumple stiffened, unsure of what to do. Remembering this was Belle, the woman he loved and adored, Rumple relaxed. Feeling her hand rest gently on his chest, he struggled to prevent his natural reaction.

She was here and she was real. _Alive _. His beautiful Belle. Her scent teased his nose, her softness seeped into his bones, and all Rumple could think about was how much he didn’t deserve her, but how grateful he was that she was here, in his arms.__

On impulse, he moved to kiss the crown of her head. Smiling up at him, Belle kissed his cheek in return. Their eyes met and held. The air around them seemed to thicken at the attraction and love bloomed between them.

Moving closer, Rumple’s heart pounded a mile a minute. Oh, he wanted to kiss her! Now!

“Belle,” he whispered in an effort to resist the cravings licking through his blood.

Looking into those dark eyes, she wasn’t afraid. In fact, Belle swore she would burst into a million pieces if Rumple didn’t kiss her. Now. 

Before he could pull away, Belle put an arm around his neck, drawing him closer. “Rumple,” she breathed.

Unable to resist a moment longer, Rumple closed the small gap between them, softly pressing his lips to hers. The slight pressure was sweet and reminded him of their very first kiss, ripples of thrilling desire racing through his veins. Gently cupping her cheeks, Rumple held her in place as he took a breath before pressing his lips to hers for another tender touch of lips.

This time, feeling Belle’s fingers lace in his hair, pulling him closer, Rumple dared to deepen the kiss, ever-so-slowly opening his mouth and urging Belle to do the same. When she mimicked his lead, a whimper sounded from his throat.

Belle tasted so delicious! So right and perfect! Unlike anything he ever felt in his life and he wanted more!

The first sweep of his tongue across her lips made her toes curl. Dizzy on desire, Belle couldn’t help but cling to Rumple as the kiss became even more intimate. Gliding her tongue along his, head spinning, Belle was only vaguely aware of falling backward onto the couch cushions.

Readjusting against the pillows, Belle smiled up into Rumple’s gaze. Gently tucking his hair out of his face and behind his ear, she knew he would pull away if she gave him the slightest doubt. 

Curious about being with him, feeling her body warm at the idea of his body pressing into her, Belle pulled him down for another kiss.

He tasted so good! Oh, Belle loved the feel of his mouth over hers, his weight over her, and the pounding of her heart in her ears. Clinging to him, Belle arched when his mouth broke away from hers, moaning in delight as his lips teased the sensitive skin on her neck.

Rumple couldn’t remember intimacy ever feeling this amazingly wonderful. Belle was his every dream come true. Every nerve ending in his body recognized hers. Even as he considered pulling back, his hand moved to cup the swell of her breast through the fabric of her dress as his mouth moved to press kisses to her jawline.

“Rumple!”

Hearing Belle whisper his name, he shuddered. A woman never called his name the way Belle just did: with undisguised passion and need. This gorgeous, incredible, brave, intelligent woman craved him. The knowledge was nearly too much. 

Seizing her mouth again, thrusting his tongue deep, Rumple swallowed her gasp of surprise and taught her how to return the kiss. Always curious and willing, only seconds lapsed before Belle learned the rhythm and melted into his arms. Trying not to scare her, he readjusted his weight, feeling Belle to the same beneath him.

What came next was an accident, but Rumple couldn’t move. He didn’t _want _to move. Those blue eyes looked up at him for several heartbeats. Rumple swore he would move away if she asked, but instead, Belle’s eyes glazed over as she leaned forward for another kiss.__

He tried to be gentle, but the more he tasted, the more his body demanded release. No, Belle was so special, so different. He wasn’t going to spoil the moment by going too quickly. He was going to cherish Belle. Cherish her the way she deserved.

Savoring her taste, Rumple loved the feel of his love beneath him – finally beneath him! Oh, his sweet Belle! He didn’t realize he spoke the words aloud until hearing her murmur in response.

“Oh, Rumple,” Belle breathed before nibbling his bottom lip. “I love you.”

Breath hitching at the words, Rumple gazed down into her eyes. “I love you, too! So much!”

Overwhelmed, he seized her mouth again, giving more of his passion free reign. Oh, God, how he wanted her! His Belle!

As the kiss grew more urgent, Belle innocently adjusted under him, drawing up her knees. They gasped in unison as their lower bodies made exquisite contact. Eyes wide, yet unafraid, Belle felt her sex throb in response to the sensation of Rumple’s erection pressing directly into her soft flesh.

Seeing the panic mixing with desire in those dark eyes, Belle’s hold on him tightened. She loved this man, loved how he made her feel, and she refused to let him pull away now. Kissing him again, her hands running down his back, she felt him relax as their tongues danced. Feeling him relent, Belle arched experimentally against him, gasping in surprised delight when his hardness pressed right into her throbbing nub. 

As they continued to kiss, Rumple tried resisting the temptation of his flesh, but he was weak. Heaven help him, he was defenseless against her obvious yearning. Gliding slowly against her sex again and again, Rumple continued kissing her, with more abandon, thinking about all of the ways he wanted to finally make love to this gorgeous woman. His one true love.

Even as scenarios played through his mind, Rumple knew he could not act on them. Not yet. He and Belle agreed to take things slow. He already made so many mistakes and he didn’t want to make another and scare her away.

The sweet friction of rubbing his erection into her sex, feeling her magnificent softness, made his eyes rollback in his head. Deepening the kiss, still cupping her breast, Rumple instinctively adjusted his body so the tip of his cock pressed directly into her cit. Gasping, Belle went wild beneath him, eyes wide as sensations flooded her system.

“Rumple!”

Gorgeous Belle! She wasn’t pulling away, but instead, pulling him closer, meeting his movements as her heels dug into the couch cushions so she could get better purchase. As their movements and kisses grew more frantic, heavy with need, Rumple tried not to lose control.

Pulling back, the kiss breaking with a smack, Rumple stared into her beautiful face. “Belle,” he croaked. “We don’t have to do this. We can stop.”

Smiling up at him, that patient look of understanding covering her expression, Belle shook her head, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, drawing his face closer to hers. “I want this, Rumple,” she said with soft certainty. “I want to feel this with you. _Only _you.”__

The last words were his undoing. Mouth crashing down over hers, Rumple thrust his tongue deep as he grinded his erection harder and faster over her sex, rolling his hips as the pleasure rose. Even with the barrier of their clothing between them, Belle felt exquisitely wonderful! Incredibly perfect!

Oh, he felt so _good _! So perfect! Belle often wondered about the pleasures of the flesh, her curiosity leading her to romance novels, but reading words on a page was so different from feeling the passion and desire in real life! The love she felt for Rumple made all the sensations more intense and indescribable!__

As the pleasure coiled, leading closer to orgasm, Belle’s fingers gripped his hair as she instinctively arched, rolling her hips into his, feeling his erection rubbing her just right; with the perfect amount of friction.

“Rumple! Oh, yes! Please!”

Seizing her bottom lip, he kissed her with desperation. He was so hard now and she felt so soft and sweet! Oh, Belle!

“Sweetheart,” he growled before plunging his tongue deep as he pressed his hard cock firmly, desperate to continue this mutual masturbation. Oh, she was shivering beneath him, writhing with need!

“Belle!”

Rumple didn’t want to lose control. He wanted to give Belle all she deserved…he should be more gentle, but he couldn’t slow down now if his life depended on it!

“More,” she gasped into his ear, clutching him tight. “Now! Please!”

Rumple was at her complete mercy and could only do as she commanded. One more hard roll of his hips, Belle’s orgasm burst, a moan escaping her lips as she arched, pumping her hips to feel every ounce of sensation as she clung to her true love.

Watching Belle find her pleasure, Rumple knew he should stop. He tried to still the frantic movements of his body, but feeling Belle’s sex throbbing against him; he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as he came.

Feeling absolutely incredible, Rumple collapsed into Belle’s open arms, holding her close, inhaling the scent of her hair, knowing there was nothing in the world more beautiful and perfect than his love. Belle was his. His true love…

Waking a while later, Rumple felt content and at peace. Remembering everything that happened, he jerked fully awake, apologies on the tip of his tongue. Seeing Belle sleeping, looking so beautiful and innocent, Rumple gently detangled from her arms, getting to his feet. Covering Belle with a blanket, he grabbed his cane and headed to the bathroom.

Guilt gnawed at his conscience as he cleaned up the mess in his boxers. Utterly ashamed, he splashed cold water on his face, trying to decide what to say to Belle, how to explain and apologize. Smacking his palm against the counter, Rumple knew he shouldn’t have lost control like that!

Heart racing, he watched his hands shake as he reached for the doorknob. He was a coward. He knew as much, but he would face Belle. Rumple had to face her and explain. 

Entering the living room, seeing Belle awake, Rumple paused. Opening his mouth, he was about to beg for forgiveness, but Belle’s face lit up with a brilliant smile as she opened her arms to him. Tears stinging his eyes, Rumple went to her, sitting by her side, hugging her close as he rocked her in his arms.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered.

Running her fingers through his hair, Belle didn’t have any regrets. She loved this man with all her heart and soul. “Thank you.”

Startled, he looked at her. “For what?”

“Indulging my curiosity.”

Chuckling, Rumple eased back to cup her cheek in his hand. “I love you, Belle.”

“Rumple,” she breathed. “I love you, too.”

Leaning forward, he kissed her again, but when the familiar heat rose, Belle broke way.

“I still want to go slow,” she said. “If that’s ok.”

Nodding, Rumple rested his forehead against hers. “Of course, it’s ok,” he assured her.

“Good.” Kissing him again, Belle was so happy, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “I should go though,” she spoke gently. “I have a lot of work to do at the library tomorrow.”

Protests rose up in his throat, but Rumple swallowed them back. As much as he wanted to keep Belle by his side, he knew he would have to let her go. “Let me drive you home,” he offered. 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind calling a cab.”

“I’m sure,” Rumple smiled. 

Reaching for his cane, Rumple rose to his feet, reaching out a hand to Belle. As they headed for the door, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. This date was definitely a success.


End file.
